


Pampered

by sleeplittlechild



Series: Gifts for my Lover [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus comes home to find Alec waiting for him with a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampered

Not long after what Magnus had dubbed as the Most Wonderful Kiss of His Life with Alec, the warlock had given Alec a key, folding his fingers over it. He told the Shadowhunter he was always welcome at his loft, “For any reason.” Magnus finished the offer with a wink and a smile at Alec's blush.

Since then, Alec had taken the key everywhere with him. For business and sometimes for relaxation he came by and Magnus was always willing to help. The world could be falling apart outside of them, but Magnus made it his duty to put that smile on his Angel. So when Magnus came home and found Alec sitting on his sofa, it was both a pleasant surprise and not a surprise at all.

“Alexander, my darling, how are you today?” Magnus stopped just short of the couch, smiling as Alec stood. The archer shifted from foot to foot, nervous energy in every vein. Magnus reached out, holding Alec before he jumped through the ceiling. “Alec, if I didn't know, I'd ask if you were the Flash – you seem ready to run around the world.”

Alec's brows muddled together. “Wha - ” He shook his head, clearing the confusion. “No, no – I just...” Magnus waited, letting Alec find his words himself. Alec took a deep breath, letting his arms fall limply rather than tense behind his back. “I...I found this and...I thought of you.” Alec raised his hand, a small box inside of it.

Magnus chuckled, taking the present with ginger hands. “My, my, my Alexander – I didn't think of you to pamper. Now that I'm complaining, my lovely.” Alec blushed and Magnus was happy doubly.

But any witty words he had stored away fell at his feet when he opened the box. A dragon's head with rubies for eyes with a tail that connected to brilliant sapphire earring. 'Oh...Oh my...” Magnus lowered himself to the couch arm, all breath gone from his lungs. He looked at Alec with wide eyes. “It's beautiful, Alexander.”

“You always wear that...snake one.” Alec gestured to the piece and Magnus instinctively began to finger it. “And...and I thought the stones were really...nice together. So I guess...do you like it?”

“Oh darling, I love it. Thank you.” Magnus hoped he wasn't too pink as he picked the piece of jewelry up.

Alec wrapped a hand around Magnus's. Magnus watched his face turn redder and redder by the second, seemingly ready to trip over his own tongue. Magnus only loved him the more. “Can...Can I help you put it in?” Magnus was sure his face would split from the smile. He nodded, sitting on the couch properly. Inside his own skin, he was as giddy as a schoolboy.

Alec sat next to him. Rough fingertips from years of archery were gentle on his ear, tickling it as Alec removed the earcuff. “Where did you get this, by the way?”

“Catarina. We were at Mardi Gras. Ragnor thought it'd be funny to get me to eat Grilled Snake without telling me. She bought it as a reminder of the... _wonderful_ moment.”

The present jingled together as Alec handled it. His laughter rang in Magnus's ear – such a sweet sound. “She sounds wonderful.” Alec pushed the clasp through for the sapphire and finished. His fingers dragged along Magnus's cheek for a moment before falling to his lap, suddenly shy. “You look great.”

“Don't I always?” Magnus said automatically. He grasped Alec by the hand, “And now I have something to remind you think so everyday.” Alec's smile became brighter and Magnus promised he would never take the cuff off.

Since the Most Wonderful Kiss in Magnus's Long Life they had kissed only a handful of times. It was slow, it was careful, this thankful kiss. But it left all those kisses behind.

 


End file.
